My Sacrifice
by perphektsolid
Summary: In 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, two friends become more. Meanwhile, the world begins to fall apart around them as the final battle is started. While they struggle to survive, one will make a sacrafice that will change everything
1. The Night Before Hell

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and all manner of such things are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not own anything, not even the computer I'm writing it on. This story is meant as a tribute to J.K. Rowling and her great stories. It is purely for the enjoyment of myself and others, and it is in no way meant to infringe on the copyrights and trademarks of the series' owner. Comments and such are welcome, but please not on here. If you wish to comment or review the story, only include constructive criticism or praise. If you don't like the story, too bad, read something else. I write mainly for myself, and if others happen to enjoy it, then that makes me happy. This story is rated R, and may include adult situations and language. I won't go too in depth when it comes to "steamy" scenes, but all the same be fore warned. If you have any qualms about reading such material, you are under the age of at least 16-17, or it is illegal to read such material where you live, then don't read it.

Summary: This is a Harry/Hermione story. It is my rendition of the final battle of the war, and the aftermath. The first part will take place just before the final battle, and during it. The rest will be set after the war, though at this time I have not decided how far into the future it will be.

**Chapter One: The Night Before Hell**

Harry potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, sat in the Gryffindor common room, a glass of celebratory Firewhiskey in hand. He ran a hand through his raven locks of hair, and smiled at Ronald Weasley, one of his best friends for the last 7 years, who was across the room talking with Lavendar Brown. As his hand came back forward through his hair, his fingers traced the all to familiar line of the lightning bolt scar over his right eyebrow. As the party raged around him, Harry couldn't help but think about their final year.

Harry had spent the first part of the summer between their 6th and 7th years mourning the loss of Dumbledore. Even now his eyes still watered when he thought about the people they'd already lost to this cursed war. After his 17th birthday, when Harry was officially declared an adult by wizarding world standards, he was forced to leave the Dursley house. They no longer wished him there, and the protection that his blood gave him ran out after his birthday anyway. In all honesty, Harry was glad to leave there. He'd packed his stuff up in record time, and immediately left for Number 12 Gimmauld Place.

There he lived with Remus Lupin, who had been a childhood friend of Harry's parents, and Remus' girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks. The house was owned by Harry, left to him in an inheritance from his godfather Sirius Black, and Harry allowed Lupin and Tonks to live there, along with the Order of the Phoenix, who used it as a base of operations. The first month had been spent adjusting to life in the house, and then Harry, Ron, and Hermione had set out on their quest to destroy the remaining Horcruxes that held Voldemort's soul.

It had been hard and trying for them. Since Dumbledore's death at the end of their 6th year, they had felt lost. Especially Harry, who had spent his sixth year with Dumbledore, tracking down the first couple of Horcruxes. Over the time they spent together over the summer, Ron and Hermione had drifted back into friendship, after a brief romance that went no-where. Harry had always felt uncomfortable around them when they would be making out in one of the many rooms of the large house on Grimmauld Place, having broken up with Ron's sister Ginny after Dumbledore's death. Whenever he caught the other two locked at the lips, he felt a wave of loneliness pass through his body. But after a particularly nasty fight between his two best friends, they had broken up.

The Golden Trio, as they were called at school, spent the last weeks of summer tracking down the last three Horcruxes. One was Voldemort himself, and until the final battle, that would be impossible to destroy. The other two were the Hufflepuff cup, and Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake. They found and destroyed Nagini, and then the Hufflepuff cup, as the last week of summer came to a close. With only Voldemort left, they decided to return to school for their 7th year.

The year had been uneventful, with the exception of Harry getting his Apparation license. Harry had witnessed Ron go back with Lavendar Brown, and Ginny, after unsuccessfully trying to get Harry to resume their relationship, went back with Dean Thomas, much to Ron's chagrin. Harry and Hermione had grown closer as their friends found love. Harry knew he was in love with Hermione, had been since their 4th year when she came to the Tri-wizard tent to make sure he was ok. He kept his feelings a secret from her, especially after he learned that Ron liked her. Harry figured he was meant to be alone, after all, there was a great chance he would die in the final battle with Voldemort.

A hand on Harry's shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up at the face staring down from behind him. Hermione was smiling down at him. "You ok, Harry?" She seemed concerned that he was lost in thought again. He did that a lot lately.

Harry smiled back up at her, and scooted over on the couch, making room for her. "Yeah, 'Mione. I'm doing alright. Just...remembering." He looked back at the glass of Firewhiskey in his hand, then downed the last of the drink.

Hermione sat down next to him and swatted his arm. "You know you shouldn't be drinking that, Harry, even if the twins did sneak it to Ron for this party. There's no excuse to get drunk, even if we did graduate."

Her hair, which normally was quite frizzy, was actually pulled back into a pony tail for this occasion. They had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hence the party being thrown. They all knew that the 7th years from the other three houses in the school were partying as well.

"I know Hermione, I just didn't want to insult Ron by not drinking it." He turned to the side and set the glass down on the side table table by the couch.

"It's ok Harry. I was just giving you a hard time." She looked sheepishly down into her lap. "I know you've had a rough time, especially in these last couple years. I don't blame you if you wanted to wash the pain away." She looked back up to see Harry staring at her funny. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

He shook his head in the negative and reached out a hand, placing it on one of hers. "Thanks, Hermione." She gave him a 'what am I being thanked for' look, so Harry elaborated. "For always being there for me." He removed his hand from hers after her face started to turn red.

"That's ok, Harry. What are friends for?" She smiled back up at him, but Harry turned away. He hated being reminded that they were just friends.

"I know Hermione. I'm going to go to bed. Tell the others I said 'Goodnight' for me." Before she could respond, he was up and heading for the boys dorms. Ron, having saw Harry get up and leave, walked over to the couch.

"Where's Harry off to?" The red head sat down beside Hermione and offered her his glass of Firewhiskey. She shook her head no, and then looked at him.

"He said he was going to bed. He's been bothered all year long, Ron. I can't figure it out." The brunette shook her head in frustration. It wasn't often that Hermione didn't have all the answers. It irked her to no end that she didn't know what was bothering her best friend.

Ron smiled knowingly. He knew what it was. He'd gotten Harry to confess how he felt about Hermione, about half way through the year. Ron had encouraged him to pursue a relationship with Hermione, but Harry didn't think she felt the same about him. "I promised him I wouldn't say anything, 'Mione. But, I know he won't say anything on his own, and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help a bloke out?"

Hermione looked over at Ron, confusion written on her face. "You know what's wrong with him, Ron?"

Ron couldn't help but laugh. As book smart as Hermione was, she could be clueless sometimes. "You couldn't figure it out? Even with all the clues? The looks? The sudden shyness?" Hermione's look of further confusion made Ron almost drop his drink. He had practically said it. "Harry's in love with you Hermione. He has been for a while now."

Hermione coughed and stuttered for a second, her mouth trying to work, but nothing coming out. Finally she composed herself enough to speak. "You're kidding me, aren't you?" When Ron shook his head no, she blushed again. "Harry's in love with me?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I know you love him too Hermione. I've sen the looks you give him when you think he isn't looking. The sighs when you daydream."

"How did you know?" Was all she could manage to say.

"Hermione, I'm a first rate Wizard's Chess player. You know what makes a person so good at chess?" She shook her head. "Observation. I may not be as smart as you, or as powerful as Harry, but I notice these things."

Hermione didn't know what to say. "Go on Hermione."

She shook her head furiously. "If he's in love with me, why didn't he say anything?"

Ron couldn't help but laugh. "Hermione, this is Harry we're talking about. The boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He's has to face Voldemort, and even though he won't admit it, he's afraid he might die. He didn't say anything because he doesn't know you feel the same about him, and he think's he's going to die."

Hermione looked over at Ron, and then at the stairs leading to the dorms. After a few moments of hesitation she looked back at Ron. "Thanks, Ron. You really are a good friend." She stood up and kissed Ron on the cheek before dashing up the stairs.

At the stairs, Hermione stopped and then turned toward the girls dorms. She ran to her room, and quickly pulled out a trunk full of her muggle clothes. She had this stuff for when she went back home between years, since her parents lived in the muggle world. She rarely wore clothes that others would deem 'sexy', but she did have a nice green skirt, which she thought matched Harry's eyes, and matching top. She quickly checked herself, and used a makeup charm. She let her hair down, and then smiled.

Hermione left her room and walked to the 7th year boys dorms. They had been surprised earlier in the year when they were told that 7th year student got their own separate rooms. She was glad for that now otherwise she'd be too afraid someone would walk in when she was laying her heart out for Harry. She stopped at his door and took a couple of steadying breaths.

Harry had been lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Hedwig sat on her perch by his bed, and his right hand slowly stroked the feathers on her head. The owl cooed in delight at the attention she was getting. "Why does life have to be so bloody complicated, Hedwig?" Harry looked over at the owl, almost as if expecting her to suddenly start talking and give him an answer. Instead, she screeched and started flapping her wings, moments before he was interrupted.

A soft knock came at the door, and Harry sat up, propping himself on his elbows. _Damn it. I'll bet it's Ron trying to get me back down to that stupid party._ "Yeah? Who is it?"

A voice like sound of little bells came through the door. "Harry?" He knew that voice all too well. "It's Hermione. Can I come in?" Harry was dumbstruck for a minute. Finally, pulling himself out of his trance, he got up and grabbed the shirt he had discarded earlier. He laid back down on the bed, and then, after unsuccessfully trying to fix his unruly hair, decided he was decent.

"It's open." The door slowly opened, and Harry's breath caught in his throat.

Hermione stood in his doorway, wearing clothes he never had seen her wear before. She had on a matching top and skirt, which came down to about mid-thigh on her He didn't know why she had clothes that seemed to hug her curves in the right places, but he wasn't complaining. He sat up in bed, and kept looking at her. Then he realized that she had not been wearing those clothes earlier. _Why did she change?_

Hermione stepped into Harry's room, and turned to close the door. She stayed facing it, so she could calm down. The way he had been staring at her made her turn three shades of red. She had almost los her nerve, but considering that she had come this far, it wasn't really an option to turn back now. After a second she turned back to face him. He was sitting up in bed now, and she smiled shyly, pushing a lock of hair behind her right ear.

"Hi, Harry." God it sounded lame to her ears. _You get dressed up, come to his room, alone, and the best thing you can think of to say is 'Hi, Harry?' Brilliant Hermione. He probably thinks you're a retard now. _"I..." She couldn't think of what to say now. And he just kept staring at her. It wasn't helping to make her mind work right.

After a brief, uncomfortable minute, Harry stood up. "Umm. You, you wanna sit down?" He motioned to the bed, since it was the only place to sit in the room, other the floor or the chair at his study desk. She nodded and walked to the bed and sat down. Harry had never noticed before, but her hips seemed to swish when she walked. Why did he notice these things now? "So." He started uncomfortably, running a hand through his hair. "What's up?"

Hermione looked over at Harry, and took a deep breath to gather her courage. "I wanted to talk to you Harry. I umm...I have a confession to make." Harry sat down beside her, and she scooted closer to him. She reached out her hand and placed it on his. Hermione lifted her eyes to his green ones and locked gazes with him. She took another breath, after seeing the look in his eyes, which she had never noticed before.

Harry's eyebrows knit together as he watched her. He was wondering what it was she wanted to tell him. She seemed nervous about it, and he couldn't figure out why. He knew what he wanted her to say, but he highly doubted she would say it. And then she spoke. "I love you, Harry." His mouth dropped open and he could only stare at her for a while. He couldn't believe she had just said the words he'd wanted to hear from her for 3 years.

Hermione noticed the look her was giving her, and started to worry that Ron had lied to her. She started to grow uncomfortable as he just kept staring at her with his mouth open like that. "Harry? Ugh, I knew it was a mistake to come here. I'm sorry." She stood up and turned to the door, to leave. "I'll g---"

Harry's hand shot out with the speed only a Quidditch seeker would have, and grabbed her right hand. She stopped mid stride, and mid sentence, turning back to face him. He was on his feet and had finally closed his mouth. He looked at her dark eyes for a moment longer then took the step needed to close the distance between them, had caught her lips with his own. The action was so sudden, that she actually squeaked a little in surprise, which didn't last long as she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

Hermione was in heaven, Harry was kissing her. He hadn't said anything about his feelings for her, but he was kissing her. She could live with that. Harry pulled away, breaking the kiss, much to her disappointment. She pouted at him until he started to speak. "I love you too Hermione." A huge smile broke across her face, and she practically attacked him. He whole of her body suddenly was thrown at him as she latched onto his lips again.

The force of her lunging at him caused him to fall back on the bed. He bounced a couple times from the springiness of the mattress, and grunted as her weight settled on him. She wasn't at all heavy, not by a long shot, but it had been unexpected. Harry's hands rested on Hermione's waist as they continued the kiss, which was slowly becoming more and more passionate. His tongue touched her lips, as if asking for permission to enter. Her mouth opening slightly was all the ok he needed, and their tongues started to twine around each other.

Harry's right hand slowly started to move along her side, stopping along side her breasts. He left it there a moment, un sure what to do. Her hand grabbing his, and pulling it onto the spot he had wanted to put it, was all that he needed in the way of encouragement. Harry sat up in the bed, bringing Hermione up with him so she was forced to straddle his lap. He reached down to the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up and then pulled harder, so that she had to remove her arms from around his neck. The shirt was quickly off and tossed onto the floor. He looked down at her upper body which was only shielded from his view by a black lace bra. He looked back up at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't even say it, Mr. Potter. I know what you're thinking." He had been thinking that black under garments were a sign that someone wanted to get laid. At least, that's what Dean and Seamus had told him. Harry wouldn't really know, since he had never done anything mor than make out with a girl. So instead of speaking, Harry reached out and placed his hands on her lace covered twin mounds, the only thing that made one look different from the other, was the scar over her left breast from that bastard Dolohov. Hermione let out a soft moan, and then stopped his hands.

"Harry. I, ummm. I've never done, you know, this before." Harry's eyes went wide. He was almost certain her and Ron had had sex before. After all the kissing and such that they had done.

"You mean, you and Ron never--?" He couldn't really finish it. He didn't want to.

Hermione shook her head. "Merlin, no Harry. We made out, but nothing more. Do you really want to talk about that now?" Harry smiled and shook his head no. "Good." She reached back to undo her bra.

* * *

Outside the door, several of the guys from the party were listening in. Seamus had his eye up to the key hole, trying to get a look. He was so far disappointed since Hermione had her back to him. A throat clearing caused the group of boys to look up right into Ron's wand. His voice came out as a whisper so as not to disturb the occupants of the room. "I think it would be best if you gents scattered." The look on his face left nothing to doubt his seriousness.

The small group got up, muttered a quick apology and high tailed it out of there. Ron walked to the door and pointed his wand at the keyhole, muttering a glamour under his breath. A small flash of light latter and anyone trying to spy in would instead see a beach scene on the other side. He smirked and walked back down toward the stairs. "Have fun Harry. You deserve it mate."

* * *

The morning sun rose, creeping through the windows of Harry's room. He opened his eyes slowly, squinting against the sun. He reached over to the night stand, grabbing his glasses it, and then slid them into place on his head. He rolled over to see Hermione sleeping beside him, the blankets of his bed the only thing keeping her nakedness covered. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly. He wrapped an arm around her, and laid there watching her sleep peacefully.

He could get used to that sight. Waking up every morning to her sleeping beside him. Harry could picture a life with her, having kids, a house of their own. Knowing her, she'd work either at the school, or at the Ministry. He'd probably be an Auror, like he'd told Professor McGonagall he wanted to do. He'd be happy.

Hermione stirred, moaning in protest to the sun that wanted them to awaken. They didn't have anything to do today, except get ready to leave for their homes tomorrow. That meant that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to finish preparing for the final battle. Hermione's eyes opened slowly and she smiled at the sight of Harry in bed with her. "Good morning, Love." He greeted her.

She leaned forward and kissed him quickly. "Good morning. What time is it?" Harry shrugged. "I better go back to my room and get dressed." Harry kissed her again.

"Do you have to?" He mock pouted and she laughed.

"Yes, silly. The others are probably going to be breathing down our necks. You know half the common room probably knows. They always manage to find stuff out." Harry nodded, they did have that annoying habit. Like when Ron and Lavander had hooked up, the whole common room knew not even two hours later.

Harry uncovered and rolled out of bed. He grabbed a pair of pants and put them on. Hermione sighed at the sight of his toned body. _God bless Quidditch_, was all she could think. It was the reason he had the body he had. All the training and practice, not to mention preparing for the final battle. She followed suit, getting dressed as well. When they were dressed she turned and kissed him again. "I'll see you later, Love."

As she turned to leave, Harry grunted, and grabbed his scar in pain. It was burning with the fury of a thousand suns, so much so, that when Hermione turned around to look at him, she saw a glow coming off the scar. "Harry? Harry what's wrong?" He dropped to the ground and started screaming in pain. "RON!!!" She screamed out for their other friend, knowing that he had the room right next door.

The door burst open as Ron came charging in, half undressed, wand at the ready. "Hermione?1 What's wr--" He stopped as he saw Harry writhing on the ground. "Harry! Harry mate, come on." Ron rushed to his friend's side and grabbed his hand. Hermione had started to cry, having never seen his scar hurt so bad that it was visible.

A group of people started to gather in the doorway, whispering amongst each other. Ron turned to them. "Someone go get madam Pomfrey." They stayed there for a moment longer, watching. "NOW!!!" When he yelled, a couple boys scattered and started spreading the news.

Harry was in pain like he'd never felt before. His scar felt like someone had poured hot acid on it. But that wasn't the worst part. It was what he saw and heard. Voldemort, speaking to him through their link. His snake like face, and raspy voice calling out to him over the vast distance. "I hope you're ready, Potter. You won't escape me this time! I'm coming for you." His laugh echoed through Harry's head, and quieted down as he slowly was brought back to consciousness.

Harry awoke with a start just as Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall came running into his room. The transfiguration teacher knelt down beside him while the school's nurse started to examine the scar, which was slowly losing it's glow. "Are you alright, Potter?" The aging instructor asked. "What happened?"

Harry looked at all the faces staring at him. His breathing was heavy and erratic. His eyes finally settled on Hermione, who was trying to get her crying under control. Harry reached out and pulled her against him, hugging her to calm her down. "I'm alright." He whispered into her hair. Then he looked up at the others. "It was Voldemort." Gasps echoed around, followed by whispers as Harry freely spoke that dreaded name. "He's coming for me." Hermione looked at Harry, disbelief in her eyes. "Tonight."

Hermione's tears started anew as Ron placed a hand on Harry's back. He reached back and grabbed Harry's wand off the night stand. He handed the wand to Harry. "I think you'll need this, Mate." Harry's hand slowly wrapped around the grip of his wand.

"Thanks, Ron. Let's get ready!"


	2. My Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and all manner of such things are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not own anything, not even the computer I'm writing it on. This story is meant as a tribute to J.K. Rowling and her great stories. It is purely for the enjoyment of myself and others, and it is in no way meant to infringe on the copyrights and trademarks of the series' owner. Comments and such are welcome, but please not on here. If you wish to comment or review the story, only include constructive criticism or praise. If you don't like the story, too bad, read something else. I write mainly for myself, and if others happen to enjoy it, then that makes me happy. This story is rated R, and may include adult situations and language. I won't go too in depth when it comes to "steamy" scenes, but all the same be fore warned. If you have any qualms about reading such material, you are under the age of at least 16-17, or it is illegal to read such material where you live, then don't read it.

**Chapter Two: My Sacrifice**

The hours since his 'meeting' with Voldemort, had been hectic. Harry had been summoned to the Headmistress's Office, where a meeting of all the teachers had commenced. The Minister had been there as well, with a contingent of Aurors. They had been arguing furiously, ignoring Harry for the most part, after he gave them his recounting of the events. He'd had enough of the bickering.

"He's going to attack the school? To get at Potter? Absurd!" Cried Dolores Umbridge, the current Headmistress of Hogwarts. "He can't apparate through the wards, and we've already cut the school off from the Floo Network." All eyes looked at her disbelievingly.

Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister for Magic, walked toward Dolores' desk and scowled down at her. "Woman, are you that blind? He doesn't have to apparate inside, or even Floor in here. You-Know-Who can Apparate outside of the school grounds, and walk in here like it was a Muggle parking lot. The wards only prevent him from Apparating INSIDE the school, not outside it." Dolores made a few mouth movements like she was going to protest, but thought better of it.

"Well what are our options?" That was from Professor Flitwick, the Charms instructor. "We need to evacuate all the children. They won't be safe here."

"He's right." Everyone turned to the tall, lanky figure of Remus Lupin, one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, and a known werewolf. "I got Harry's message. I brought the entire Order with me."

Harry was glad to see Remus. He would help to keep things under control. Harry smiled at the older man, who had been a friend of Harry's parents before their deaths. Harry turned to the group of adults that were discussing what to do. "Excuse me. Can I make a suggestion?" All eyes turned to him. It made him slightly uncomfortable. "I agree that the students need to be sent home, but let the D.A. stay and fight."

Umbridge shot to her feet. "Young man, you can't possibly mean to tell me that you've continued to train those deluded children." She was quieted by the appearance of Harry's wand. She sat down at the look on his face. The Auror's all brought out their wands, afraid that Harry might turn on the Minister.

"I'd watch how you talk about my friends, Professor. I've survived more attacks by Voldemort than everyone in this room, combined." A few of the professor's gasped as Harry used the Dark Lord's name freely, other scowled at him. "I've trained them myself, and I trust them at my back in this fight before I'd trust you and the Mnister's Aurors."

Umbridge's face turned seven shades of red at Harry's remark. "You seem to be under the assumption that you'll be fighting. I forbid it. Now lower your wand. Let the real adults handle this."

Harry couldn't believe the woman's arrogance. "No, Professor. I am fighting. You need me. You all know that I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort. If I don't fight, then he'll win." Harry's eyes narrowed, and he approached her desk, wand still leveled at her. "Or maybe that's what you were hoping for." More gasps from the assembled adults. They couldn't believe what he was insinuating.

Remus smirked at harry. He was proud of him. Harry reminded him more and more of James every time he saw him. "Harry's right. He has to fight in this battle. If he doesn't, the war could be dragged on for many more years. Voldemort won't be, can't be stopped until he faces Harry. This thing could be over tonight!"

Harry looked over at Lupin and smiled. His eyes said thank you, and Remus nodded to him. "I wont force the D.A. to fight. They've been trained for this, and they fought well in the Department of Mysteries. If any of them want to fight, then I'll gladly have them at my back. Whoever wants to go home," He sighed and lowered his wand, "can go home."

"When do you think he'll attack Harry?" That came from Minister Scrimgeour.

Harry turned toward the older man. "He's most powerful at night. He knows that the dark arts are at their peak during the night, so I doubt he'll attack during the day. He'll come tonight, most likely when it's darkest." Sometimes he was glad for the link he had with Voldemort. It was a window into the mind of a madman, and it got scary, but these little insights made it worth it.

"You can all argue about this all you want. I'm going to see who's willing to fight." Harry turned and walked to the statue that served as the stairway between the office, and the rest of the school.

Harry walked toward the Fat Lady portrait that led to the Gryffindor Dormitory. Before she even had a chance to ask, he spoke the password. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." The Fat Lady swung open and admitted him. Inside the common room, the students of Gryffindor house were all gathered. When Harry entered the common room, Hermione ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, and looked at the students staring at him.

"All right there Harry?" Dean asked. The students had been briefed about what had happened, but knew nothing about the meeting.

Harry pulled Hermione away form him for a second, so he could address the rest of them without talking over her shoulder. "The Minister and all the teachers just had a meeting." All eyes remained fixed on him. "Voldemort attacks tonight." Everyone started to whisper amongst themselves. A few girls, mainly first years, started to cry. "Everyone is being sent home before night fall. It's not safe for you here."

Ron stood up from where he was sitting and looked angry. "What do you mean sending us home? This school is home to most of us. We want to defend it." Students stood up and voiced their agreement with him.

Harry sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Those members of D.A. can stay and fight. But I wont force you to. If you want to go home, then you're more than welcome to. Remus brought the Order with him, and Scrimgeour's probably sending for more Auror's right now."

A second year boy smiled and pulled out his wand. "We're ready Harry."

Harry shook his head. "No, you're going home, Michael." The boy frowned, and looked about to protest, but was stopped when harry raised his hand. "The only students who can stay are members of D.A. I've trained them myself, and they know what to do. The rest of you aren't prepared. You'll only get in the way, or get yourselves killed. Remember, these are fully trained Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord himself, that we'll be fighting against."

Ron nodded. "I'm with you Harry." Ginny stood up too. One by one, the whole of the D.A. was on their feet. Ron looked at them all and then smiled back at Harry. "We won't abandon you now."

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. "I'm with you too Harry." Harry wanted to tell her no, but he didn't think he could. It would hurt her to make her stay behind. And he didn't want to do that. He nodded and let it be at that.

Harry turned to students. "Get your things ready, the Headmistress will probably call an assembly in the Great Hall." He looked at Hermione. "Call the rest of the D.A. who aren't in our house. They need to know." He turned back to the Gryffindor D.A. members. "Those staying, get your robes ready, we're gonna put a D.A. patch on your robes, so we can tell whose in the group. I don't want anyone not in D.A. trying to stay and fight."

They nodded as one and went to get their robes. "Hermione. Are you sure you want to fight? I trained, you, and I know you're capable, but--"

Her hand on his arm stopped him. "Don't you dare get protective now Harry. I just barely got you for myself. I'm not going to let some snake faced lunatic with a clique of psychotic friends take you away from me now." She kissed him gently on the lips and smiled at him.

"Alright, Love. Go call the others, and get your robes. We'll meet in the Room of Requirement." She rushed off to do so, and Harry walked up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and flopped down on the bed. Hedwig flapped her wings a couple times, and Harry reached into a drawer on the night stand, grabbing a small snack for his owl. He fed it to her, then got up. He moved to the window and opened it. Hedwig held out a leg, anticipating a letter, Harry hadn't even thought to send a letter to anyone. He stroked her head and sat down at his desk to write.

_Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley,_

_Please don not be cruel to Hedwig for bringing you this letter. I felt compelled to speak with you all, and she is my only means of communication with you. When you've finished reading this, tell her to fly to the Burrow, where my friend Ron lives. His family will take care of her._

_This morning, I suffered another attack with my scar. It linked me to Voldemort, the dark wizard who killed my parents. He's coming to the school tonight. He plans on killing me, and anyone who resists him. I have to fight him, only I can stop him, and only he can stop me. There's a good chance I won't live, and so I'm writing this to you._

_I wanted to apologize to you. I'm sorry for the circumstances of my birth. I'm sorry for being thrust into your lives when you didn't want me. I'm sorry I wasn't the nephew you wanted me to be. And most importantly, I'm sorry I was ungrateful for the care you gave me. No matter how little you did for me, you still did for me. You took me in, and by doing so, gave me the protection that has made it so I would survive this long. I'm sorry._

_I also wanted to say, that I forgive you for the harsh treatment you gave me. There were times when you treated me sub-human, but I understand why you did it. You were afraid that I would end up like my Mum and Dad. And you were right, I did end up like them. But none-the-less, I forgive you._

_I'm sitting writing this letter, and preparing myself to stare down the Dark Lord one last time. One of us has to die tonight, maybe both of us. We wont know until it's all done with. I just hope I have the strength to give him a good fight, even if I don't come out alive. I hope this letter reaches you three in good health, and I hope that, even if you don't really care for me, you'll say a little prayer for me. I would appreciate it. Thank you._

_Well, I have to go now. I need to get ready to fight. Maybe I'll see you around. Maybe I won't. Either way, I want you to know that I tried to do you proud, Uncle Vernon. You always told Dudley to never give up without a fight. And, even though you never gave me words of advice like that, I want you to know that I'll do just that. I won't go do without a fight. Voldemort may kill me, but I'll take a few of his followers with me, and hopefully a piece of him as well._

_Good-Bye._

_Harold James Potter_

Harry looked over the letter and wiped a tear from his eye. He never thought in a million years that he'd be sad to have to say good bye to his abusive aunt and uncle. Maybe it was because this might be his final goodbye. Whatever it was, Harry was glad for it. It reminded him that he was more than just a weapon, he was human. He sealed the envelope with wax, and a signet ring bearing the dual seals of House Potter and House Black.

Harry walked back to Hewig and attached the letter to her leg. He then picked up the owl on his hand, and hugged her. Hedwig turned her head slightly, not understanding why he'd done that. Harry kissed her on the beak and held her out the window. "Good bye Hedwig. You've been good." As the owl spread her wings and took to the sky, Harry saw the sun starting to hit it's afternoon mark. His fixed his face with determination and walked to his closet, pulling out a set of robes that resembled the ones he'd worn in the Tri-Wizard tournament, except they looked more like regular wizards robes, than a work out suit. He quickly put them on, and conjured an emblem onto the back of the robes, it was the Coat of Arms for Dumbledore's family, which he'd seen once in the Headmaster's office.

Harry arrived at the hall-way to the Room of Requirement. The door was already open, showing that the other members were already there. As Harry entered, he noticed some faces from other houses were not there. Everyone turned to face Harry, each wearing a set of robes. At the sight of his robes, they all transfigured their own to match. That made Harry smile. He soon had everyonewho was going to fight, with a conjured House Dumbledore emblem on their back.

After everyone was situated Harry spoke. "Alright. We've trained for just this purpose. I know you're all scared." When Ron started to protest, Harry raised a hand, cutting him off. "Don't try and play macho, I'm scared too. You guys have done your best in training, and now it's time to put that to the test."

Harry turned to Ginny. "I want everyone to split up into three teams. Ginny, Dean, Seamus, I want you three in charge of one team each." He waited till everyone had sectioned themselves off into teams. "I chose you three because other Ron, Hermione, and myself, you three are the best I've got. I know I can trust you three to keep your cool when it gets tough." Harry looked at the gathered members of Dumbledore's Army. "Everyone stick to your teams, and do as your leaders say. You'll do fine."

Seamus came forward then. "Harry, what about Ron, Hermione, and yourself? I thought the three of you would take a team each." Every started to voice their agreement. Harry shook his head.

"No, Seamus. We're going to fight along side you all, but in the end we're going after Voldemort. I can't risk splitting up the 'Golden Trio' as you all seem to call us." Harry looked over at Ron, and then st Hermione, who took his hand. "You two ready?"

Ron clapped Harry on the back. "Of coarse, Mate. I'm always by your side."

Hermione looked at Harry with watery eyes. "I won't leave you, Harry." She smiled at him and wiped her eyes.

Harry nodded and then looked at everyone. "Alright. Umbridge will probably want us all in the Great Hall, I doubt she'll let everyone go without a speech trying to make it all seem like her idea. Remember listen to your team leaders. Team leaders, if the adults give you a command for your team, follow it. The more we co-operate, the better the outcome will be. Let's go."

With that, the Golden Trio led Dumbledore's Army out of the Room of Requirement, and into the Great Hall. Umbridge was in the middle of a speech, as Harry had predicted. As the group entered the Great Hall, all attention was diverted toward them. Umbrdige scowled at Harry. "Mr. Potter. How kind of you to join us."

"No problem, Professor. We're ready when you are." Harry smiled at the old bat as she practically ruffled up her feathers, if she had any. Harry almost laughed, it was like watching a hen get defensive.

Rather than try to berate Harry, Umbridge started having the teachers get the students situated to leave. After an hour, they started filing out by year, a teacher with each group. They were led out of the castle and down to the docks, where they loaded up on the boats, and made the trip to the Hogwarts Express station. From there, they would catch the train back to platform 9 3/4, where their parents and gaurdians would be waiting for them.

Harry watched as the first group started to file out. He turned to Ginny. "Ginny, take your team. Your going to go with them." She started to protest, but was shut up by a look from Harry. "I want you and your team on that train. If they get attacked, there will be few teachers on board to help defend it. They need protection. Please." Ginny finally nodded and departed with 1/3 of the members of Dumbledore's Army.

Ron looked over at harry. He looked ready to say something, but from the look in his eyes, Harry knew what it was. "You're welcome, Ron. I know you don't want her here for the fight. Besides, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley would kill me if I let anything happen to their daughter. Bad enough I'm involving their son." Ron didn't say anything to him, he merely placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, and squeezed a little.

The last of the students started to file out about 45 minutes later. Harry turned to the remainder of his group and sighed. "If anyone has changed their mind about this, now's the time to go. If you don't leave, you're stuck here." No one so much as glanced at the students who were leaving. "Thanks for being here guys. You have no idea how much this means to me." They all nodded at him.

Umbridge came forward to them as the last student left the great Hall. "Alright, Potter, the jokes over. You can stay, since the Minister buys into that prophecy mumbo-jumbo. The rest of these students needs to get on that train right now." They all turned to stare at her like she'd turned into Voldemort himself. "I'm not kidding. Get out of here, and on that train."

Lupin came up behind Umbridge and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Professor. I don't think you could force these men and women to leave if you used a banishing curse on them." He smiled at her with a rather toothy, showing his enlarged canine teeth. She inhaled sharply.

"These are not men and women. Other than the ones who have reached their seventeenth birthday, they are hardly older than children." She turned to Lupin, refusing to be intimidated.

"With all due respect Headmistress, they are men and women. Their demonstration of courage to stay here and defend this school, and Harry, is proof of that. He's given them a chance to leave, and they've chosen to stay." He nodded to all the members and smiled. "If facing the odds that we'll be facing tonight doesn't make them men and women, then I don't know what does."

A couple students gave out a "here-here." To Lupin's speech. He wrapped an arm around Umbridge, and started to lead her away. "Let's go make sure the wards and charms are in place, shall we.?

The students that remained laughed. As the ceiling spell began to darken, reflecting that night was settling in, Fred and George Weasley came running into the Great Hall. "It's time." They shouted as one. "Voldemort as his followers just Apparated outside the front gates." After they gave their impromptu report, they hurried over to Harry and the gang, trnasfiguring their robes to amtch Harry's. "Hello, Harry. Ron. Hermione." The freaky way they managed to say the same thing at the same time, always sent a chill down Harry's back.

Ron looked askance at his brothers, the twins. "Oi, What are you two doing here?" harry was actually wondering the same thing. They'd left school early and opened a joke shop, who'se name served as the new Gryffindor password. "You should be at home with mum and dad. We just sent Ginny on the train."

The two looked at each other and then started laughing. Fred wrapped his arm over Harry's shoulder and Ron's, while George wrapped his around Harry and Hermione. "That's funny, Ron." Said George. "Yeah, We can't let our little brother have all the fun." That came from Fred.

They both looked down to see Harry and Hermione holding hands. "Oi, about time this happened. We were wondering when you two would finally see the obvious." Hermione turned six shades of red. Harry merely shrugged off the twins.

"We can talk about it later. Right now, we have more important things to do." Harry started to walk toward where the teachers were gathering by the large Oak double doors that led out to the entrance hall. Dumbledore's Army followed close on his heels. "Remus, what's the plan?"

Lupin turned to Harry and smiled. "Fight. That's the plan. Try and keep them out of the castle, and away from the train. After that, we'll try and clear you a path to Voldemort." Harry nodded, as well as the rest of the group. "Keep alert, and remember what you've been taught. Most of you weren't at the battle at the Ministry, but those that were can tell those who weren't. It's going to get very hectic, and very ugly, very fast. The best laid plan will last about 2 minutes before people start fall from injury, and some death. When that happens, you'll panic. Try to keep a clear head and you'll be fine." He patted Harry on the shoulder. "Harry. I just wanted to tell you, before we go out there. You're parents, would be proud of you. You're exactly like your father. I know, no matter what happens out there, you'll do them proud. They're smiling down on you right now. And Sirius is right there by them. He's proud of you too. None of could have asked you to turn out any better than you did."

Harry had to fight back the tears. He had been told that before, by both Remus, and Sirius, but for some reason, tonight, it had more impact. He quickly hugged the older man, and then let him go. "Thanks Remus." That was all he could say. After that, the doors opened, and they all ran outside to meet Voldemort.

Number Four Privet Drive was quite that night. The lights were inside, as the Dursley's were enjoying a meal. Uncle Vernon had just started to cut a rather hearty piece of steak, when he heard the screech of Hedwig from the window. He stopped in mid-cut and set down his knife and fork as the owl started pecking the window. "That damned bird is here, Petunia. It better not be here saying the boy is coming back. I won't have it this time. I won't."

Petunia patted Vernon's arm as he got up to see what Hedwig wanted. "I know dear. I know. None of us want that Potter boy back." Dudley nodded his agreement as he stuffed his mouth with a fat piece of steak, gravy dripping down his portly chin.

Vernon opened the window and Hedwig held out her leg with the letter on it. "Well, what have you got here? If it's not from the Boy saying we can go to the bank and collect money for all the things we provided for him, then I don't want it." Hedwig bit him on the finger for he said about her master. Vernon yelped rather like a dog, and sucked his finger into his mouth. "Ungrateful bird."

He opened the letter and sat down at the table to read it. His angry scowl started to diminish as he read it. He looked, for the first time in years, like he was almost sad. Petunia looked at her husband with worry. He hadn't looked like this since Dudley had come home with a broken arm from football. "What is it, Dear?" She placed a hand on Vernon's arm and leaned over. When Vernon finished reading it, he handed it to her.

Petunia started to read the letter as Vernon looked down at his plate of food. As she read on, her hand crept up to her mouth. It brought back memories of when she learned her sister Lily had died. She looked to Vernon as she finished the letter, and set it down.

Vernon looked at Petunia, and then got up. He walked to Hedwig and gave her a small snack. "The boy says you should go to some place called the Burrow." Hedwig took the snack and then screeched as she flapped her wings. In a matter of seconds she was air born and heading toward the Weasley residence.

Vernon watched the owl fly off through the darkening sky. It had been dark for about an hour. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the window, preparing to close it. Just before he did, he looked at Petunia, then Dudley (who had started to read the letter his parent's had left on the table), and then back outside. "God speed, Boy. Good luck." With that, he closed the window.

Harry's skin itched from all the sweat. He was breathing extremely heavily. Some where along the way, he'd lost track of the others. His head turned from side to side, taking in the destruction all around.

Everywhere he looked he could see wizards and witches locked in wizard's duels with Voldemort's Death Eaters. He could make out a few people here and there, but he couldn't find Hermione anywhere, nor Ron. He'd lost them after particularly nasty Expelliarmus hit him in the chest and caused him to fly backwards rather than lose his wand. A scream from off to his right caused Harry's heart to quicken and he took off toward it.

About 50 feet off, Harry could see Hermione on the ground, some masked Death Eater on top of her. From the looks of it, Harry could tell what he wanted, and it wasn't to kill Hermione. "You're pretty for a mudblood. I wonder if you're a good fuck too. Let's find out, shall w--" The voice Harry recognized as belonging to Dolohov, the bastard who'd scarred Hermione in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry's wand came up and leveled at Dolohov. "Crucio!" A shot of light fired from harry's wand and hit Dolohov right in the head. His body was thrown to the side as he began to scream and writhe in pain. The look on Harry's face scared Hermione when she looked over at her approaching boyfriend. He looked like he wanted to kill Dolohov, after torturing him of coarse.

"Harry. I'm alright now. He didn't get to do anything to me." She got up off the ground and retrieved her wand form where it lay a few feet to the side. "You came in time, Harry." She placed an arm on Harry's wand arm and looked up at him. Harry looked into her eyes and then back at Dolohov.

He stopped the curse and then, "Incarcerous." Thick ropes appeared out of no where and wrapped around Dolohov's body. It didn't matter, he was unconcious anyway. Harry turned to Hermione and cupped her face in his hands. "Are you sure you're alright?" She nodded and then looked around.

"Harry, where's Ron?" Harry shook his head, he didn't know. "We'll find him." A flash from the left caused harry to reach out and push Hermione away with Seeker reflexes. She thumped on the ground as the red light of a curse tore through the space harry had pushed her from. He turned to see a ring of Deah Eaters around Voldemort.

"Come, Potter. Leave your pathetic Mudblood girlfriend there. Time to die." The snake faced Dark Lord stepped out of the ring of Death Eaters as he spoke. All around explosions and spells flew wildly. Death Eaters and followers of the light succumbed to spells, death, injury, or fatigue. Voldemort raised his wand in a salute, like he'd done when Harry fought him in the graveyard during fourth year.

Harry turned to face him and saluted as well. Hermione stood up frantic. "No, Harry. We're too outnumbered. He'll over take us." She was worried by the look on both combatant's faces. "Wait until the others arrive to help." Harry looked at her and then started toward Voldemort. Hermione rushed at him, but a flick of the Dark Lord's wand sent up an invisible barrier, keeping everyone but Harry and the Death Eaters out. "HARRY! Don't, it's suicide!"

Harry looked bakc at her. "I have to Hermione. I'm the only one who can."

Voldemort glared at Harry, he was growing impatient. "Enough, Potter. Come and face me."

Harry smield at Hermione. "It's my sacrifice. I love you."

Hermione pounded a fist against the invisible wall that kept her out. "No, harry. I love you. Don't you do this. Do not fight them alone." Her eyes started watering as Harry turned back to Voldemort.

"Very touching, Potter. In honor of your courage in facing me, I will make her death quick and painless after I kill you." He sneered at Harry. "Although, it was foolish of you to come against me alone. You can not win, Potter. I will cut you down like I did you're father and his mudblood wife."

Harry's face twisted in rage. "Sectumsempra!" With a slash Harry's wand the death Eaters to Voldemort's right grabbed their chests in pain, as a shallow gash appeared. "I'm not as weak as I was before Voldemort. You caught my parents by surprise. But I'm fully aware you're here. I won't go down as easily as you might think."

Voldemort thrust his wand out, "Crucio!" Harry lunged to the side barely avoiding the curse. "You've become faster Potter, I like a challenge." The Death Eaters with Voldemort staretd to spread out.

Soon curses and hexes were flying everywhere at Harry. He dodged and rolled out of the way of some, and started casting "Protego" to block others. One of Voldemort's followers made vines spring form the ground and latch onto Harry's legs. It was followed by the Imperious Curse. Harry laughed it off. He'd learned from Barty Crouch Jr., when he'd been masquerading as Mad-Eye Moody, how to resist it.

Harry cut himself loose from the vines and pointed his wand at the offending Death Eater. "Expelliarmus!" The blast sent the Death Eater flying back. He landed out side the far end of the invisible wall, no longer able to attack Harry. By now, they fighting had died down as Death Eaters and harry's allies began to gather just outside the wall to watch the fight. They all knew that the fate of the world depended on the outcome of this battle. What they did on the outside didn't matter.

It began anew then, curses and hexes coming at Harry from all angles. He kept moving, trying to stay hard to target for as long as he could. Ron came up behind Hermione and placed and arm on her shoulder. "He'll be alright, 'Mione. He's Harry bloody Potter. He's always alright." She smiled at his statement.

Off in the bushes, a certain reporter with a knack for a story, sat with her Quick Quotes Quill. Rita Skeeter was taking it all down, this would be the work that got her an award. The story of the battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. She secretly hoped that Harry won.

Two hours. He'd been at it for two hours. Harry's muscles felt like jelly. He'd managed to reduce the Death Eaters inside the wall with him and Voldemort to three. He couldn't do it anymore. They'd kept him on his toes, constantly moving, while they stood there and threw spells at him. They'd worn him out. He looked back over his shoulder as he dove to the side. Hermione was crying again on Ron's shoulder, but facing him. She had to see the out come. No matter how horrible.

Harry slowly rose from his place on the ground, where he'd landed after that last dodge. Sweat dripped off his hair, his glasses were fogged up, and he had a multitude of cuts all over. Voldemort stepped forward. "It's no use fighting, Potter. You've lost."

Remus punched the invisible wall and growled at Voldemort. "Fight me, Voldemort. Let me take Harry's place!" Voldemort laughed at him.

"You, werewolf? You aren't worth my time. You're a mixed breed, a mistake. You wouldn't last two minutes." He turned to face harry again. "No, I will end his suffering now." Voldemort's wand pointed at Harry, as he slowly got to his feet. "Avada Kedavra."

Harry's wand come up at almost the exact same time. "Avada Kedavra." The two green beams of deadly energy fired right into each other. Voices from outside the wall screamed as they thought Harry was about to die. A dome of white energy spread out from where the two curses met. The Priori Incantatem had started.

Hermione turned to Lupin. "Remus what is that? I've never seen it before." They could see ghost images of various objects and people start to show inside the dome. Cedric, James, and Lily seemed to materialize out of no-where. Screams form faceless victims tore through the night air, sending chills down the spines of even the Death Eaters.

Lupin stood wide eyed staring at James and Lily. They looked so real, but at the same time, they seeme to be mere ghosts of themselves. "I've only read about it. Priori Incantatem. It can only occure when two wands that have cores from the same source are forced to lock in combat. Normally the spell that's strongest, or from the stronger caster would just tear straight through, but with this, they are forced to lock." James' image turned to Remus and nodded to him. It brought tears to Lupin's eyes. "Now it's a battle of wills, not strength. Which ever one, Harry or Voldemort, wants to live the most, is the one who's spell will win. Until then, the losing wizard's wand is forced to spew forth images of all the spells it's ever cast, in reverse order."

Hermione turned back to watch Harry. "But that's Harry's parents. So, he's winning?" Lupin could only nod.

Harry struggled with all his might. He willed himself to win this. Voldemort wanted to win so he could take over the world. Harry wanted to save it. He wanted a family, he wanted to stop the pain. He could feel himself starting to over take Voldemort's spell. His father and mother came over toward him. "You're doing great son. Don't give up." Harry's eyes turned to his father. "We love you."

Cedric smiled at him. "Thanks, Harry. For taking my body back to my dad."

Harry's eyes turned back to Voldemort. He grit his teeth and took a step forward, forcing the beams to back toward Voldemort a little. The Dark Lord's eyes widened as his mind started to entertain the thought that he could lose. He struggled, but his selfish reasons for fighting were not strong enough to over take Harry's. He had to watch as the beams moved slowly closer and closer. He looked, with fear in his eyes, toward the three Death Eaters with him. They looked to their master, and then back at Harry. Two stepped forward, raising their wands. "Crucio!"

Hermione pounded against the invisible wall, tears streaming down her eyes. "NOOOO!!!"

Everyone watched as Harry's body was struck with two Cruciatus Curses at the same time. The scream that erupted from his throat sounded like that of a man being crushed by a weight that would take ten years to kill him. His body started to convulse, and he dropped to one knee. The Avada Kedavra started to move back toward Harry. Cedric's spirit moved to Harry's side and placed it's hand on his arm. "Come on, Potter. Don't give in. Focus, you can push through the pain. Focus."

Harry's mother joined him on Harry's other side. "You're doing great, Harry. I know it hurts, but you can do it." Her words managed to come through the pain. Harry's mind latched onto them like they were water in a vast desert. To the astonishment of Voldemort and his two followers, Harry stood back up. His body still racked with pain, every now and then, it looked like he was being punched by an invisible fist. But, he pushed through it.

James turned to Remus again. "This is it Moony. Thank you, for taking care of Harry. Sirius says to thank you as well. We look forward to you joining us again, old friend. But don't let it be too soon." He smiled and then went to harry's side.

Tears flowed down Remus' face. "It was my pleasure, old friend. You're son is a fine young man."

Voldemort could feel the power turning back on him. The spark where the two spells met was mere inches from wand tip. The two Death Eaters who had harry in their spell looked over at the third. He stepped forward and pointed his wand at Harry. The dome erupted as the killing curses finally pushed into Voldemort's body. "THIS CAN'T BE! NOOO!!!" they were his last words before the spell touched him, and he started to fall.

An upward flick of the third Death Eaters wand caused an explosion beneath Harry's feet. The invisible wall dropped as Voldemort's life ended. The explosion sent a wave of energy out, knocking every one off their feet.

Hermione was the first to her feet. She looked frantically about as dust and smoke settled. Death Eaters dropped to their knees clutching their arms in pain as the Dark Mark began to eat at their flesh with the death of their master. The Order members rounded them all up.

Ron and Hermione ran into the settling cloud. "HARRY! Where are you?" Ron called out, placing his wand against his throat to make his voice carry farther. A gasp from Hermione made Ron turn. She was on her knees, hands covering her mouth as tears poured freely. On the ground in front of her was a pair of twisted and broken glasses.

Hermione picked up the glasses slowly and heard an angry sound form off to their right. She looked over to see Lupin holding the Death Eater, who'd caused the explosion, by the throat. He reached up and pulled off his mask. The face of Severus Snape look back at him. "Hello Moony."

Remus tossed Snape back. "You bastard. This whole time I defended you. I thought you were on our side, that you'd killed Dumbledore because he'd asked you to to save Malfoy's life." Snape stood up, smug as ever and dusted himself off.

"You killed Harry!" Snape turned to see Ron holding Hermione back.

"Oh please, Ms. Granger. Like you have it in you." He turned back toward Remus and came face to face with the wands of Lupin, McGonagall, and Scrimgeour. "I plead that I was under the Imperious." He smiled like he was un touchable.

Scrimgeour fumed. "As Minister of Magic, I declare you acted under your own control, not that of Voldemort." Snape's eyes widened. "And I sentence you to die. Right here on the spot."

Remus lifted his wand. "I'm going to enjoy this." His wand leveled at Snape, but a flash of green light hit Snape in the back. He dropped to the ground dead. All eyes turned to see Hermione with her wand pointed at Snape.

Hermione dropped her wand and collapsed to her knees again. "Come on, 'Mione, let's get you inside." Ron reached down and helped her back to her feet.


	3. Six Years After Hell

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and all manner of such things are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not own anything, not even the computer I'm writing it on. This story is meant as a tribute to J.K. Rowling and her great stories. It is purely for the enjoyment of myself and others, and it is in no way meant to infringe on the copyrights and trademarks of the series' owner. Comments and such are welcome, but please not on here. If you wish to comment or review the story, only include constructive criticism or praise. If you don't like the story, too bad, read something else. I write mainly for myself, and if others happen to enjoy it, then that makes me happy. This story is rated R, and may include adult situations and language. I won't go too in depth when it comes to "steamy" scenes, but all the same be fore warned. If you have any qualms about reading such material, you are under the age of at least 16-17, or it is illegal to read such material where you live, then don't read it.

Author's Note: I wrote this chapter at the same time as the other two, and I had it up on another site for while. This is it now, the final chapter so I've got a couple thanks I'd like to give. To the readers who have enjoyed this fic, thanks, you inspire me to write more, and I'll be working on a new fic soon. To my beta reader, Marinablack99, love you babe, you're the best. And finally, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the 5 reviewers who have so graciously praised my work thus far; lorelover, alexzangel, MICHIIA, katiekttycat, and niccoyne12. I dedicate this chapter to you 5, thanks for reading.

**Chapter Three: Six Years After Hell**

Ron sat next to Lavender Brown-Weasley, his wife of four years. He smiled at her, and rubbed her swollen belly. Across the dinner table from them, Ginny sat next to Dean Thomas, her fiancé, and smiled. Their wedding was in two months, and they were gathered around the table for dinner, and to finalize preparations. Molly Weasley was always particular about stuff like that, and she had taught her kids well, about being prepared long before you had to be. That way there was time to fix anything that didn't go so well.

Ron lifted a glass in toast, "To those no longer with us." Lavender smiled sorrowfully, remembering the names of all those lost in the war. Ron continued. "To Fred, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory, Seamus, Michael, Lucy, Padma, Mrs. Figg." He took a sip of the firewhiskey in the glass that he held, the other followed suit, except Lavender who drank a glass of milk. "To mom and dad." The Weasley clan had lost their parents after the war, Arthurhad been killed hunting down remaining Death Eaters. Soon after his death, Molly seemed to give up on life after he husband's death. Like her soul had died.

A little boy walked into the room, about six years old, with unruly black hair and dark eyes. Hermione came in behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't forget James and Lily," She took a steadying breath. "And Harry, never forget Harry." They all looked down at the boy in front of her. "Isn't that right, James? Never forget papa." The boy nodded.

Ron nodded and drank the rest of the whiskey. "Never forget Harry." He looked at Hermione and then couldn't help himself. "Hermione, I don't understand. Why haven't you even dated since...well, you know. James could use a man around, to help you take care of him." He hated to bring something like this up. He just didn't understand why she never could let go.

Hermione forced herself to smile at him. "Because Ron, my heart belongs to Harry. It would be unfair to anyone else if I got involved with them, and couldn't give it my all." She smiled at James and gave him a kiss. Ron knew she was right, after all she couldn't go around giving the wrong impression about where her heart lay. "Besides, he doesn't need another father. Not when he's got great uncles right here." James smiled at Ron but didn't say anything. He was always a quiet boy. "Besides, I work at the school Ron. I wouldn't be able to devote myself to someone. It's hard enough keeping track of this little fire ball with all those students there."

Ron nodded. He'd accept it, but he still thought she should have at least dated once or twice. He knew plenty of blokes who liked her. But she was right, that would be wrong, and with James around, she couldn't very well go for a one-night stand. "So, you heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow?" Hermione nodded. "Still teaching charms?" Hermione nodded again. "Well, good luck. I don't know anyone better suited for the job. But I still think they should have given you the transfiguration job."

Hermione frowned. "I wish it too. But you know, Draco came back and claimed he had been under the Imperius. So they believed him, and let him have the transfiguration job." Hermione turned James toward the stairs and said, "Honey, go on up stairs and get ready for bed. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hugged her and waved good night to the others before running full speed up the stairs. "I think it's a load of bull, they didn't believe Snape. Why believe Draco?"

Ron nodded his agreement. "He still bothering you?" Ever since Draco had come back, his out look on non-pureblood witches and wizards had changed. He'd been trying to get Hermione to go out with him, even resorted to cornering her once and seeing if forcing her would work. He never so much as got to try kissing her when he did that, as he'd gotten a knee in a spot that wasn't pleasant, for his troubles.

Hermione nodded, her jaw tightening for a moment, and her eyes darted around the room. She couldn't help the thought that Draco was watching, somewhere. "Yeah, but I can handle him." Hermione pulled up a chair and sat down next to Dean. "So, enough about that. How's work at the Ministry Lav?" It amazed her, how once she had been so jealous of Lavender Brown when her and Ron first started going out. But Harry had changed all that. He'd matured a great deal during 7th year, becoming a more studious person, taking everything seriously. Maybe he'd secretly known what was going to happen to him. Either way, that's when she'd realized just how much she cared for him, and how long she'd been denying it. Harry had made Hemioner forget about Ron trying to make her jealous with Lav. Now the two girls were best friends.

Lavender sighed as she leaned back a bit in her chair. "Well, it's alright. We're still hunting down rouge Death Eaters. And we've gotten a good deal of them." Her face twisted in a look of utter confusion. "Strangest thing though. Aurors are going out to find the Death Eaters all over the world, and all they find are bodies. Like someone beat them to it. A few look like they were killed with the Cruciatus. And it's only the high profile ones. The low ranking people, who weren't in Voldemort's inner circle, they are just fine. They give us more names, and we go out and find more high profile bodies." She finished her glass of milk and set the cup down. "The Minister thinks the high profiles are getting killed by the lower ranking ones, like in a ploy to get us to give them a break. As if killing their former bosses would make us forget all they did during Voldemort's reign."

Hermione nodded. It was strange, Harry had been the only one who openly called him Voldemort for the longest time. Slowly others started to do it too, instead of the common You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. After his death, everyone finally started calling him Voldemort like Harry's sacrifice was what they needed to push them into security. In a way, it was.

"MOMMA! I'M READY!" Hermione turned to the sound of James' voice.

"Be right up sweetie." Her got up form the table and gave everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Take it easy. And congrats all around." With that she turned and went up the stairs.

Outside, a figure stood in the shadows cast by the wall that blocked the light inside the Burrow. The dark clothes this figure wore made it hard to see it in the shadows. Eyes peered trough the window, it's hood keeping the light from it's face. It raised it's eyes to the window in the upstairs of the house, as a light came on in that room. Hermione could be seen walking by the window. She looked outside, and stopped.

Hermione reached for her wand and opened the window. "Lumos!" A shaft of light emitted from the wand's tip, and she used it like a flash light. When she brought the beam down to where the figure had been, it was gone. She shook her head, and made another round of searching. Satisfied that it was her imagination, she flicked the wand. "Nox!" The light vanished, and she closed the window.

_Tomorrow_, the dark clad figure thought. _Tomorrow, Hogwarts. Finally._ A long time had gone into this. The wait was finally over.

Hogwarts was a bustle of activity as the students, both old and new, were returning to the school for another year. The Half-Giant, Hagrid, loomed over all the children as he surveyed the scene. "Firs' Years this way. Don' be afraid, I don' bite." He smiled that dorky smile of his through the mass of his beard, as first year student gathered around him. "Right. This way please. Follow me. Don' fall behind."

As he took the children through the grounds toward the castle, until they came upon the expanse of open field where everything had ended six years prior. The grounds had been cleaned up and repaired. The only thing there now, that hadn't been, was a giant stone carving of the Potter Family Crest. Hagrid stopped and gave a little salute to the monument as they passed it. "That over there children, is the Shrine of the Fallen." The Shrine was in the shape of an Old English shield, upon which stood two rearing lions. Between them was an elaborately styled 'P'. The crest stood on a square stone base, with hundreds of names carved up the front. "On it, are the names of every good witch and wizard who fought against Voldemort, and lost their lives for it. They made it in the image of the Potter Family Crest, in honor of Harry Potter and his parents, James and Lily. If not for them, we would live in a completely different world today." he turned to the student who looked at the shrine with awe. "It's built on the exact spot that Harry made his final stand against Voldemort. That's the exact spot he stood on when he lost his life."

Hagrid took a moment to calm himself, and wipe a tear from his eye. He still got misty when thinking about Harry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been Hagrid's favorite students, Harry the most out of the three. He'd never doubted Hagrid, and always trusted him implicitly. No one had ever done that before, except Dumbledore, and both were gone now. "Right, this way children."

He led them inside to the Entrance Hall. Up the stairs stood Hermione, with little James by her side, clutching her robes nervously. Hagrid walked up and gave her a hug, then bent down and rubbed James' hair, messing it up even more. "Welcome back Hermione, lass, missed ya over the summer." Hagrid turned back to the children before waiting for a response. "Firs' years, may I introduce to you Professor Hermione Granger, and her son James Potter." The first years all stood, mouth's open as they came face to face with a living legend, and the son she apparently had with Harry Potter.

Hagrid smiled and turned away. "They're all yours, Professor."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll see you inside the Great Hall." Hagrid waved as he moved to go to the staff entrance which would deposit him near the staff table. "Now, while we wait for the older students to get situated, and for the Head Mistress to get everything ready, I think we should receive a history lesson." Some student's groaned. "Who can tell me about the final battle of the Second war, that occurred right outside this castle?" The student's didn't raise their hands, all looking down shyly. "No one? Very well. It started with a scar." Hermione recounted the story of the morning of the battle, all the way through the death of Harry, her killing Snape. She had to stop a few times to wipe away some tears and to answer questions that the first years had. James stared up at his mom. It was a sad story, but he loved it when she told it. It was about his dad after all. He liked any story with his father in it.

As Hermione finished the tale, Mr. Filch came out the large double doors. "They're ready for you, Professor." Hermione could see the grimace on his face at having to call her that. She knew he hated that she out ranked him now. After all, it wasn't hardly six years ago that she had been a student here herself, and he'd had some manner of authority over them. He pushed the doors open and Hermione turned with James in tow to lead the student's into the Great Hall for the first time.

"Thank you, Mr. Filch." The man smiled half heartedly at her, and sneered at the children. After all, he had a reputation to uphold. Hermione strode in and took the student's to the sorting hat. "When I call your name, please come forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head. When you've been sorted into your house, please make your way to your house mates table." The first years fidgeted nervously. "Appleton, Thomas." And so it went.

After the last student was sorted Professor McGonogall stood up. She smiled at the children and gave her opening speech. "Thank you Ms. Granger. My name is Professor McGonogall, Head Mistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. To our old students, welcome back for another year. And to our first year students, welcome to your first, of what will hopefully be, many wonderful years of study." She took a moment to survey the assembled children. It still felt strange, even after five years of being the Head Mistress. She was used to this being Albus' job, and now she had to give the speeches. She missed him so much, especially when it came to the first feast. Albus did so love a good feast.

"Mr Filch has asked me to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone except members of Dumbledore's Army. As always the third floor wing is off limits to all students, no exceptions." After Umbridge's removal from the office, and Minerva's rise to the Head seat, she had personally deigned Dumbledore's Army an official club for further study of fighting the dark arts. After all, it was the least she could do to remember Harry. Many more would have died in that final battle if Harry hadn't trained those kids so well. They'd saved many lives of Order members, and even some Aurors. "I will now introduce the staff to you. Please stand as I call your name. Professor Granger, Charms. Professor Malfoy, Transfiguration. Madam Hooch, flight instructor and Quidditch Coach." She continued along the line until each teacher had been introduced. After the last had been introduced Minerva made one final announcement. "We, regretfully, do not currently have a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Until we can find one, I shall be teaching that class. Those who wish to further there studies in that area, may enquire with Professor Granger about joining D.A."

With a final sigh, Minerva spread her arms out. "Now, in the words of my predecessor, Albus Dumbledore, 'Let the feast, begin'!" She clapped her hands together, and food was summoned for each table. The first years gasped with pleasure and the older students practically salivated over the food. Minerva sat down and joined the other teachers in food and conversation.

A pop sounded outside, but noone was outside to hear it. A pair of dark boots started walking toward the castle, a long dark cloak nearly brushed the ground. The hood of the cloak was pulled up over the figure's head, and long dark locks of hair hung out of the hood, the only part of the head that was visible from a distance.

Draco leaned over to Hermione, "I want you, Granger." He leered at her, his blonde hair falling in his face. He was very well known around the school as being one of the hottest teachers, voted so by the female students. "I know you want me." His hand reached under table to find her thigh.

Hermione kept a cool head and grabbed his hand. Draco thought this a good sign, and tried to stroke hers. She threw his hand back toward him. "I've told you before. NO! I won't say it again." Hermione looked over to her other side to see that James, thankfully, hadn't noticed Malfoy's attempt.

Draco sneered, and tried again. "You don't have to say no. You can say yes, then you won't be a liar." Again he was stopped. "Come on, Granger. Put the brat to bed and let's go have a shag. I can show you a real man. Not like that Po--" he never got the last part out, Hermione gave him a resounding slap across his face. He was thrown practically out of his chair, the sound of the slap causing every student to turn and face the two teachers. "You little bitch!"

Hermione stood up and glared down at Draco, tears barely held back. "Don't you ever talk about Harry like that! You stuck up, prissy, egomaniacal, ASS!" Draco stood up and reached casually into the sleeve of his robe. "Harry was fifty times the man you could ever dream of being. I've told you no, and I will not t--" A wand in her face caused every one to gasp, a couple girls screamed.

Draco's face was now contorted in an evil grin. "I will not be denied."

McGonogall stood up, angry beyond belief. Her face was bright red from her anger at the way Draco was acting. "Professor Malfoy. You will stop this at once! I will not have you behaving this way, especially in front of the children." Draco rounded on her.

"Oh shut it, you old bag." He pointed his wand at her. "Incarcerous!' She was grabbed by magically ropes that sprung form her chair, and pulled her back down, holding her in place. "No one try anything. I'm quicker than you all." Malfoy turned once more to Hermione, his wand lowering to point at James just behind her. "You will be mine, or the boy suffer for it."

Hermione reached back and pulled James behind her. "You won't hurt my son." She said it almost as a plea, not believing he would actually resort to harming James to get to her. The look her gave her made her well aware that he was serious. "Fine! Malfoy, leave him alone, and I'll be--"

The doors to the Great Hall were thrown open as if a giant had pushed them himself. Malfoy turned his head toward them, but his wand suddenly flew out of his hand. "What the--" His body lifted into the air, and he dangled there, upside down, by one foot. Everyone turned to the doors again, as the sound of boots echoed through the Hall. Out of the dark from the Entrance Hall, came the dark figure. Hermione immediately recognized the figure form the night before at the Burrow.

A 6th year student near where the figure stopped suddenly jumped up and started backing away. The other students did the same after seeing their friend move so quickly. "That's not possible. No, man. I wrote an essay on you. You can't be here." Everyone turned to see the figure turn his head to look at the boy. A single gloved finger rose up, giving the signal to be quiet. All they heard was a silent "Shhh!"

Draco reached out form where he dangled. "Accio Wand!" His wand flew from it's spot on the ground and into his hand. Quickly he pointed it at his attacker. "You don't know who you're messing with. Crucio!" Student's went wide eyed as Malfoy launched an unforgivable curse at the figure.

One hand waved toward Draco followed by "Protego!" The curse hit a shimmering shield of magic and bounced back, slamming into Malfoy's body. His body racked in convulsions as he screamed. After about a minute the figure produced a wand from his right sleeve, and pointed it at Draco. "Finite!" Draco's body stopped convulsing, and his wand dropped to the ground. His half conscious form looked at the figure as he was lowered onto the staff table. "That was always your problem, Malfoy." The entire staff took a step forward, Hermione placing a hand over her mouth, McGonogall leaned forward in her chair. They knew that voice. The wand hand reached up and pushed the hood back to reveal first, a chin covered in stubble, long black hair that fell over a pair emerald eyes, and over the right eye, a lightning bolt scar. "You always thought too highly of yourself."

Malfoy's eyes went wide in disbelief. "Not possible. You're supposed to be dead, Potter." Malfoy attempted to rise once more. "What are you? Some kind of ghost?"

Harry smiled and pointed his wand at Malfoy once more. "Incarcerous!" Malfoy wa slammed back into the table by magic ropes. "Not very pleasant is it, Malfoy?" His wand pointed at Minerva then. "Finite!" The ropes holding her in place slowly un bound themselves and she stood up. "Alright there, Professor?"

Minerva could only nod, tears forming in her eyes. Harry took a couple steps toward the staff table, bringing him about halfway up the center aisle of the Great Hall. "I assure you, Malfoy. I'm not a ghost. Snape's little explosion was not one at all. It only made it look like I'd been killed. In actuality, it sent me to the graveyard where Voldemort made his return to the living. A couple Death Eaters were there, ready for me. I was held captive for three years." His face seemed to darken as he scowled at Draco's fighting body. "I escaped and killed them when they let their guard down. I've spent the last three years tracking down those who got away...and killing them." The righteous smirk that Hermione knew belonged to Harry soon graced his face. "You were the last in my list. It was after all, you and your father who cast the dual Cruciatus curses on me during the Priori Incantatum. But I'll spare you, you can go to Azkahban."

Minerva McGonogall sat down in her chair with a thud. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Mr. Filch, I need you to send an owl to the Ministry. Mr. Malfoy is to be arrested." Filch nodded and started off, but stopped when Minerva grabbed his arm as he passed her chair. "Oh, and don't forget to tell them that Harry Potter has come back to Hogwarts." Filch nodded and headed toward the owlery.

Harry looked around, brushing a lock of dark hair from in front of his face. The children were whispering amongst themselves. It wasn't every day that a legend came back to life. Harry nodded to Hagrid as the Half Giant started to get a quivery lower lip. His gaze stopped on Hermione. A smile spread slowly on his face, the same one he'd given her the night before her world collapsed."Harry!" She was quickly around the table and launching herself at him. Harry barely had time to open his arms before he was knocked off his feet.

Hermione landed on top of him, forcing a grunt from Harry. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as possible, like he would disappear, and prove to be a ghost after all, if she let go. After what felt like an eternity, she pulled back. "We...we thought you were dead. We all saw the explosion, and your glasses were the only thing we could find."

Harry smiled and sat up a bit. "It was touch and go there for a while. When the Malfoys cast their Curses at me, and I was locked with Voldemort in the killing curse, I thought I was done for. Snape's little trick actually saved my life. Though I suspect he thought his friends would eventually kill me." Harry started to blush as he felt the hundreds of gazes from the students. "Umm, Hermione. Don't take this the wrong way, but...umm. They're all staring."

Hermione noticed and quickly disentangled herself from him. Harry rose to his feet, and then stopped as he spotted a six year old boy with very unruly hair. Hermione looked and saw what had caught Harry's attention. "James, come over here please." The little boy slowly came over to her, and held her hand, looking up at the man before him. "James, remember those stories I always told you?" The boy nodded. "Well, I want you to meet your dad."

Harry's gaze rose form the boy, to Hermione. "What did you say?" Hermione looked at him and smiled. "But...we...just that one time!" She nodded. "You never, you know, with anyone else?" She shook her head negative. "I'm a father?" Hermione nodded again. Harry seemed confused for a second, but after it set in, he developed this smug smile. He was quite proud of himself really. He knelt down in front of James. "James is it?"

Hermione smiled down at him. "After your father...James Albus Potter." James looked up at her and she nodded at him. "It's ok, sweetie."

Harry reached out a hand. "James. Pleasure to meet you." The little boy reached out and shook harry's hand, then looked back up at Hermione. He tugged her robe, and she bent down.

"What is it, sweetie?" She hoped he wasn't disappointed, or anything. Of coarse it could be fear, after all Harry's battles would be told far and wide, and it could make Harry seem intimidating.

"He's my dad?" Hermione nodded. James looked back at Harry, and then at Hermione again. "Is he going to go away again?" Hermione looked at Harry, who shook his head.

Hermione pointed at Harry, "Why don't you ask him?"

James' gaze turned to Harry, but Harry answered before he asked. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stick around for a long time." Hermione smiled at him. "In fact, I fully intend to make up for lost time by asking your mom to marry me, and then growing old with her. What do you think about that?"

James nodded and then looked at Hermione. His face scrunched up into a look of deep thought just before he finally said, "I like him."

Hermione smiled and stood up. She reached down and grabbed Harry by the collar, pulling him to his feet. "Good. Because I do too." She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him in, pressing her lips against his. To Harry it felt like every kiss they should have shared together during the six years he'd been gone. A clearing throat caused harry and Hermione to break it up.

McGonogall crooked a finger at them, but she had a smile on her face, so it couldn't be too bad. "Ms. Granger, congratulations are in order. You've not only got Harry back, you are now my new Transfiguration instructor. I've been meaning take Charms up again after all these years." Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, but a quick look from Harry caused no words to come out. McGonogall looked at Harry then. "Mr. Potter, was that wandless, wordless magic?" At his nod, she smiled. "I'm impressed. In light of our current situation, not having a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and seeing as how you are more qualified than anyone in the world about now, would you be interested in a job?"

Harry smiled. "If the Head Mistress requests it, then I shall gladly become the new DADA teacher." Harry turned to face Hermione, his green eyes meeting her amber ones. "I think we need to...talk." His right hand reached out and wrapped around her left hand. A small smile played over his lips as a mischievous glint entered his eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but blush, though she tried to hide it. "Harry...what about James?" The couple turned to look at their son who stood watching them.

Minerva smiled and motioned to get their attention. "I'm certain we can watch young Mr. Potter." She made a gesture toward the rest of the staff. "You two have much...catching up to do." The tiny smile she barely hid showed that she knew exactly what they were going to do. This, of course, made Hermione blush even more.

Harry inclined his head toward the Head Mistress. "Thank you, Professor." He turned back to face Hermione, and leaned in, kissing her softly on the cheek. "Let's go somewhere...a little more private. Shall we, Love?" His voice was soft against her ear, kept low so only she could hear him. It sent a chill down her spine. It was almost too much to take, Harry's sudden re-emergence, and now his wanting to...talk. Hermione felt like she was in emotional overload. All she could do was nod her approval.

Harry smiled and swept her up into his arms. "Thanks again, Professor. You want me to come by your office in the morning to discuss my teaching position?" Minerva nodded as James moved around to sit beside her. Harry grinned and looked at James. "See you a little later James." The boy waved at them as he started to munch on, what Harry could only guess was, a chicken leg. He turned, Hermione still in his arms, and started out of the Great Hall.

"So, my love. Which way to your room?" Harry smiled at Hermione and softly nibbled on her neck. Hermione shuddered at the feeling and smiled against his neck.

"What makes you think you can come into my room, Harry?" Her voice was teasing.

Harry growled against her neck and nibbled harder. "Because, 'Mione. If I remember correctly, my room was the last one we used. It's your turn to supply the bed."

"McGonogall's old office. There's a door in the back, behind the desk. Leads to the apartment there. Harry nodded and started off that way.

Harry kicked the door to Hermione's bedroom open, and walked inside. He was kissing Hermione with such passion that he wasn't watching where he was going. His leg bumped against her trunk, and he hoped a round for a moment, struggling to not drop her, and cursed, "Bloody hell!"

Hermione playfully slapped his chest and giggled. "Harold James Potter. Back for not even an hour, and already you're using such foul language." She feigned a surprised look at him, and then grabbed the back of his head. She pulled him into a searing kiss, and ran her hands through his long hair. When she pulled back she had to catch her breath. "I love what you've done to your hair. But, I miss the unruly, straight-off-the-broom look." She looked sheepishly down at his chest and blushed. "I missed you."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "I missed you too, Hermione. I love you." He set her down gently, and smirked at her. "Now, about this talk that I wanted to have..." Harry took a step toward Hermione and moved to place his hands on her hips. He missed when she suddenly dodged around behind him. He turned to her with a questioning gaze.

Hermione smiled and laughed a little before speaking. "Not so fast, Mr. Potter. I said I missed the unruly look, and I'll not have you until it's back." She walked toward Harry and conjured a stool, which appeared just behind his legs. She reached out and gently pushed him to sit on it. "Stay right there." She turned and ran into her bathroom. Hermione returned a moment later with a pair of scissors, a towel, an old style straight blade, and some shaving cream.

Harry ran a hand through the long raven locks on his head, and then over his face, feeling the stubble beneath his hands. "The beard too, Hermione?" His voice was sad and slightly fearful. He liked his stubble beard. He hadn't shaved it completely off since he was first captured. He'd had the beard in one form or another for six years, and to have to shave it felt like having to remove an arm. He was used to it.

"Yes, the stubble too Harry." She set everything down on top of her trunk and smiled at him. "It's far too prickly when you kiss me." Without another word she grabbed the scissors and started to trim his hair down. Harry watched bits of hair fall in front of his eyes, and felt the tiny pull when the scissors cut into his hair.

_I hope she's not butchering it_, thought Harry. After a few minutes, he heard her lathering up her hands. Hermione moved around in front of him and started to rub the foam into his cheeks, chin, and neck. "'Mione, just out of curiosity, where did you get a straight razor?" His eyes watched her hands as she reached for the blade. _Hermione with a sharp object, coming for my neck...glad I'm not her enemy._

Hermione stopped just before she started on his face. "Well, I transfigured a spare tooth brush that was in their." Harry nodded slowly, still eying the blade.

"Umm...'Mione," Harry started, cautiously, "Have you ever shaved a guy's face before?" He was a little worried about the answer. If she had, that meant there had been other men in her life. After all, you had to be awfully close to a guy for him to let you near his face with a blade of any kind. But, on the other hand, if she hadn't then he'd be the first. That thought kind of scared him. _I hope she doesn't slip._

"Of course not, Harry. James wont be old enough to shave for a few years now. And other than you, he's the only guy in my life." She smiled at his expression of concern. "Oh please, Harry. You have nothing to be worried about." She placed the blade on his neck, and slowly took a stoke. Hair came clean off with the stroke, and to Harry's pleasure, no skin was cut. "I read all about it in the library," She said, as if that made everything all better.

_That's my, 'Mione. Always studying and thinking that makes her a subject matter expert._ Harry's thoughts were not as worried now. It was good to see her acting like the Hermione he knew and fell in love with. The fact that she hadn't cut him with the razor on her first stroke helped a bit. "Ok, 'Mione. I'll shut up now."

She nodded like she expected nothing less. Harry had to struggle to keep from laughing. She was so focused on doing this right, staring intently where she moved the blade, and had her tongue sticking out of her mouth a bit. Not more than five minutes later she took the last stroke. Hermione grabbed the towel and wiped Harry's face to get off the excess foam. When that was done she leaned forward and kissed. "Much better, Mr. Potter." She ran a hand through his short hair, and then stood him up. "Go see if you like it."

Harry walked into the bathroom and ran a hand experimentally over his face, and then through his once again short hair. The raven locks had sprung up and poked out in different directions. To Harry, he looked different. Gone was the innocence of his youth. Though his face looked the same, but older than the seventeen year old boy he remembered being, his eyes were different. That innocent spark in them was gone. _Well, I guess that happens when you go through what I did._ "I like it, 'Mione. It'll just take a bit of getting used to," he called from the bathroom.

When he came back out she was laying on the bed, robes discarded. "I'm glad you like my handy work, Mr. Potter." Her voice had a sexual quality to it, like she was trying to turn him on using the sound of her voice. Harry thought she didn't need her voice to turn him on. The sight of her in just her knickers on the bed...that did a good enough job on it's own, though he wouldn't complain about hearing her speak. He'd missed the sound of her voice.

She lifted a hand to him and crooked a finger. Harry couldn't help but fallow. "Harry, I dare say you're wearing far too many clothes." He smiled and waved a hand behind him. The door swung shut and locked. "I think you need to fix that little dilemma."

Harry smiled as he started to take off his cloak. "Well, if you insist." Oh yes, this was going to be a wonderful return. He did have six years to make up for. Better get started.


End file.
